


I'll Find a Way to Cheat

by jacquelee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Emori will always find a way to survive.





	I'll Find a Way to Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Call On Me by Starley, specifically the lines "Well if this is fate, then we'll find a way to cheat".

It hadn't been planned. When Emori had come here, to the house, she had intended to run away, to pack up food and go to the bunker. To just not be here at all when they were starting their tests. Because there was no way they wouldn't use her, the outsider, the freikdreina, the expendable one. 

But then that man attacked and a plan formed in her head. Cheating fate was something she was very good at. Ever since they had thrown her away as an infant, that had been how she survived. 

And this time she didn't even have to lie much. The entire story was correct, including the names and everything. Baylis had tortured her, made her life miserable. Only, this man was not Baylis. But who cared about that? Better him than her. And without a good enough reason, Clarke and the other do-gooders wouldn't use just a random person in their experiments. 

It was quite unfathomable for Emori, their so called moral high ground. Because they would have to take someone, and knowing them, they would definitely take her over a man they didn't know, even if he had broke into their house to steal food, if they weren't given a convincing reason to choose him. 

Well, she would give them that reason. It was easy imagining Baylis in this man. Imagining what she would do if it was truly him. Acting had been a necessity for her, to survive, but this time there wasn't even much acting involved. Just a small lie for the most important reason.

To survive.


End file.
